


all them crappy little things

by quezq



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: but i dont think there should be triggering content?, expect clack aka skeleton/skeleton, no quality control whatsoever, too short to warrant specific warnings tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quezq/pseuds/quezq
Summary: every crappy little thing ive written that is not its own fic.completely unrelated to each other.chapter title says when its gonna be nsfw
Comments: 23
Kudos: 13





	1. (sfw but... a little kinky?) in which nightmare is readers sleep paralysis demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh. this is weird heh. warning, he's not very nice

you wake up.

nightmare stands at the foot of the bed, form merging with the darkness so you can't distinguish much more than his glowing eye. he inches closer, bringing with him an unfortunately contagious aura of anxiety, fear and dread.

_"what's wrong? can't move?"_

the darkness opens up to make room for a wicked grin.

"i bet you'd love to run right now... or even just turn to the side so you could protect yourself a little, seek comfort in that blanket and pillow... they're so, _so_ close, but you can't reach them. you have to stay nice and still, and you can't look away from me."

a tentacle traces the curve of your jaw, leaving a trail of slime in its wake.

"is your mind playing tricks on you yet? are shapes slowly twisting into the faces of demons?"

you know there's nothing on the other side of his skull, but what you see is the light contour of an entirely human eye, bulging, staring back at you. you feel that there are other malicious presences in the room. spiders are coming out from where he touched you, skittering down your body one by one.

"so helpless... i could do _anything_ right now, and you wouldn't even be able to scream for help."

he leans close to your ear, so close that you can feel the warm breath that covers you in goosebumps when he whispers.

 _"but who would want to help you anyway? you pathetic weakling."_

"go ahead, tell yourself i'm not real, that none of this is real. deep down, you know i am. you know that i'll keep coming back to remind you what a filthy, gross thing you are."

he runs a hand up your leg, from foot to hip, putting the whole limb under the uncomfortable sensation of intense pins and needles.

"you can't move, but what good would it do anyway? you wouldn't be able to fight me off. you never do anything right, and this would be no exception."

he's leaning close again, slime dripping on your neck as he speaks directly against it.

"i'd call you a pitiful failure, but you're not worthy of anyone's pity, you _forgettable, good-for-nothing excuse for a human being._ "

he harshly slaps you across the face, the sound echoing in the silence of the night.

"and you're such a freak, i can see you're somehow... enjoying this?"

he scoffs.

_"how disgusting."_


	2. (nsfw) in which skeletons fuck but only like a few seconds of that

_"Please... Just let me..."_

Lust looks down upon him with contempt, from the top of his eight-inch heels. Nightmare is on a different eight inches, but it's not the kind that gives him a bonus on dominance.

Blue's strong hands rhythmically pull his femurs in, crashing with a loud slapping sound each time. There is pleasure behind his gaze, but he is mostly contained and concentrated deeply on his task; the same cannot be said of Nightmare, who is squirming and panting in his grasp with his member squeezed in Lust's metacarpals and phalanges.

"I DON'T KNOW, WHAT DO YOU THINK, CHERIE?"

"yeah... it's time. finish him."

The slimy skeleton cries out as the pressure is released, both on his aching cock and inside him.


	3. in which reader tries jumpscaring nightmare and it obviously backfires

You make the poor decision of trying to spook Nightmare, alone, in the middle of the night. You approach him from behind, maybe not knowing, or just not having considered that there is no such thing as sneaking up on him. He has caught onto your presence ever since you stepped a foot into the adjacent room, and is simply waiting to see if you'll really take that plunge.

You continue to approach, sidestepping the creaky floor plank, confident that your movements are quiet enough to go unnoticed. Nightmare closes his eye to tune his other senses better and his ever-present grin widens, but you don't yet know you're walking right into a trap.

It is only when you're two meters apart that his head turns back. Your half-second of disappointment is a lovely entree to the many feelings that race through your body when two of his tentacles shoot up your back and pull you down by the shoulders, driving you to nearly crash backwards into the ground before being abruptly stopped by the very thing that caused it.

Your heart races and you forget to breathe as you're safely dropped on the floor, the small glow that Nightmare's eye shines on his crazed expression reminding you just who you thought you could play with, and why that may not have been the best of your ideas.

_"Getting creative with the ways to ask for punishment, aren't we?"_


	4. (nsfw...?) in which blue begins a scene

"are you... sure you want this?"

he's uneasy, of course, despite his eagerness to make you happy in every possible way. it's still kind of hard to get himself to _do_ this to someone. he kind of feels... mean.

your difficulty expressing consent when it comes to this doesn't help, you know it doesn't, but it's just so _hard_ and when you nod, it looks hesitant.

this is a first for both of you, so you've decided to keep it simple. you lie back and watch as blue carefully ties each of your wrists to the feet of the bed, slipping two fingers into the bonds to check if they're not too tight. you test them and yeah, definitely not getting out anytime soon.

beautiful sunset colors paint the wall opposite to you and there's probably a cool breeze outside, but your window is closed, for there is no need to let even more noise escape than what's already certain.

your skeleton partner climbs onto the bed and straddles your waist. you're both fully clothed, but it doesn't take away from the intimacy of the situation; seeing him from this angle while you're so _vulnerable_ brings warmth to your cheeks, and when he looks down at you, his face lits up as well in a sapphire glow.

"what's the safeword?" he asks softly, smiling.

"red."

"okay. good."

he closes his eyesockets and takes a long, deep breath.

a chill runs down your spine when they open back up and narrow at you, eyelights nowhere to be seen.

you have no idea what you've just signed up for.


	5. in which i try to use speech-to-text to write

It was a classic universe he was aiming for - calm, neutral atmosphere, Grillby's at Snowdin where it should be, no chance of getting caught up in Error's bullshit- but a stray thought, at the last second of portal-opening shenanigans, has landed him in the (rather structurally similar) Underlust.

he's a little surprised when he sees the lecherous gaze hopefully underlust monsters as they look at him having seen something much worse before that's for sure they are kinky bastards and they are not afraid of showing it change paragraph a

How you doing thanks. very interesting how you do this. nightmare walks up to the calendar anyway counter anyway I'm he orders his drink a little stronger than what he was planning when he thought of this. a skeleton makes its way close to him lustful eyes glowing in his eye sockets it takes a seat next to nightmare an order something the same as he did. ciccarelli sue somebody listening to this is there somebody listening to this if you are just give me a heads up I'll see you going to have to hear some very weird shed I did not say shit oh now you think it's Chad okay Luke Bryan I know you think you're do invite honestly it's it's amusing I don't lie. I said I don't mind it alrighty then that'll be all thank you


	6. in which black doesn't let reader go back to sleep

"so tired..." you mutter, climbing back into bed. the sleeping meds have left you utterly exhausted the whole day, regardless of how much you actually rested. well, at least youre sleeping at all, unlike in the past week or so...

the moment you lie in the cozy sheets, a familiar hollow greeting sounds against your door. a strong knock, succeeded by two weaker bounces.

"come in", you shout.

completely ignoring the locked wooden obstacle, a skeleton warps inside and strides towards you in confident steps, heels clacking elegantly on the floor. the bunny ears of his scarf flutter in the air, trailing behind him.

"what are you doing still in bed, human? this is not nap time" he asks sternly.

"i actually got up... i just came back. im so tired, dont know why..."

"well, theres no more reason to stay in there, then! get up already, lets tend to dinner."

"cant we order takeout? i just want a few more minutes..." your eyes are already closing.

"no!! stop this nonsense at once! i Will Not Have My Datemate Laze Around Like- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

you are listening, of course; its hard not to, with how loud he is getting due to exasperation at your non-compliance. however, the allure of snoozetown is too great to let the demands peel you away so easily.

"is that how it's gonna be, then? fine."

he slips under the covers behind you, not bothering to change his clothes. the chains clink and spikes prickle when he cuddles up to you, but it doesnt matter; youre happy as can be that he decided to stop nagging and join you for once.

or at least thats what you thought.

a hand worms its way under your shirt and crawls to the front of your body, scraping at much more surface area than is necessary. meanwhile, another trails slowly and (too) gently up your spine. the combination has you shuddering, covered head to toe in goosebumps.

you relax, attempting to ignore it so he will let you sleep. he is, of course, not having that, and the ever so gentle fingers are soon spidering atop your skin, touching little more than the fine hairs already standing on end.

it is only when his warm breath falls on your ear that you let out a small whimper. you feel his satisfied grin grow as he nestles his face in the crook of your neck.

"saaaans! this is unfaaair!" you complain, already being driven crazy by all the teasing.

"just how you like it" he growls, the words resounding within the core of your being. "being all vulnerable and sensitive, intensely feeling every- little- touch~" - he punctuates with tiny squeezes to the bottom of your ribs, to which you squeak.

"leave me alone!!"

"oh no, sweetheart. im staying right here."


	7. (sfw bondage) in which clover is just... loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very soft

he has a blindfold on, the headphones play the wordless radio hes grown so used to, and the human has just finished tying each of his wrists and ankles to a bedpost, loose, silky, soft. a pillow is placed under his skull, but above both humeri. it's comfortably restrictive.

an exercise in relaxation.

they hug the skeletons outstretched body, letting warmth sink into his bones. clover sighs contentedly.

the light kisses begin. their lips touch his cheeks, his nasal ridge, his teeth again and again and again. they trail down to his neck, lovingly brushing his cervical vertebrae and inducing goosebumps on his whole body. their arms cradle him, pulling him on his side despite the bonds. they slowly rub and nuzzle his bones as if this were the thing they loved most in this world - which they might as well be.

their fleshy hand descends kneading the ecto that fills his torso, to which he squirms, weak twitches of sensual pleasure. the kisses never stop. they could kiss him all over, all day, and he is ever glad to give himself up.

they dont notice the tears soaking the blindfold until clover quietly sobs, his breath hitching and face twisting.

"shhh, darling. im here", they whisper the words against the skeletons ecto-stomach, breathing evenly onto it, rubbing and prodding hands into the surface. he cries more, emotions mixing with physical sensation, an overflow of the hurt that never really leaves, but is being comforted by too much trust and love. hes so fragile and vulnerable and somehow, thats okay, too. somehow he knows he isnt in danger of any more pain.

the feeling of their flesh on his is soothing, and it both encourages and calms his tears, simultaneously, paradoxically. everything may be overwhelming but he is safe, its okay to cry, to feel, to just exist. he doesnt have to - no, he _cannot_ reciprocate, and that alone takes many worries away.

the belly is _so_ sensitive, though, a direct line of exposed nerves right into his soul, and after his sobs diminish and his body relaxes, he knows its only a matter of time before its sensitivity gets explored. he just needs to utter a word, or put the lowest of efforts into a gesture, and it wont happen. the imbalance of power is only an illusion, made up for the sake of giving up control. but he doesnt; he is ready and welcomes it, as nearly always.

it comes unexpectedly, a raspberry buzzing against his ectoflesh, shocking his nervous system right into startled laughter that probably sounds off, as he can barely hear himself. the pang of self-consciousness lasts all of two seconds before his eyesockets squeeze shut when another fit is wrought out of him, all the while remembering the sweetness and adoration held in the humans eyes whenever he laughs. theres truly no judgement here and it shows by the way they press more of their body against all of him, drinking up his delightful reactions.

in apologetic withdrawal of the initial shock, everything returns to gentle. fluttering fingertips barely graze bones and condensed magic as he winds down, childishly giggling all the while, surrendered to the overwhelm neither his body nor mind know how to maneuver.

he feels ready to cry again.

they will hold him through it all no matter how long it takes, loving intention seeping from every touch, and ask nothing in exchange, for bringing him even the smallest tranquility and happiness is more of a reward than anything they could have ever asked for.

clover did not deserve the then, but he more than deserves the now.


	8. now for real, in which black doesn't let reader go back to sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no one told me chapter 6 was a single up arrow >:/ it mustve been like that for a month!!!  
> ill just leave it there instead of fixing. lets own these mistakes

"so tired..." you mutter, climbing back into bed. you've felt utterly exhausted the whole day, regardless of how much you actually sleep. well, at least you're sleeping at all, unlike in the past week or so...

the moment you lie in the cozy sheets, a familiar hollow greeting sounds against your door. a strong knock, succeeded by two weaker bounces.

"come in", you shout.

completely ignoring the locked wooden obstacle, a skeleton warps inside and strides towards you in confident steps, heels clacking elegantly on the floor. the bunny ears of his scarf flutter in the air, trailing behind him.

"What are you doing still in bed, human? This is not nap time," he asks sternly.

"i actually got up... i just came back. i'm so tired, don't know why..."

"Well, there's no more reason to stay in there, then! Get up already, let's tend to dinner."

"can't we order takeout? i just want a few more minutes..." your eyes are already closing.

"No!! Stop this nonsense at once! I Will Not Have My Datemate Laze Around Like- ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!"

you are listening, of course; it's hard not to, with how loud he is getting due to exasperation at your non-compliance. however, the allure of snoozetown is too great to let the demands peel you away so easily.

"Is that how it's gonna be, then? Fine."

he slips under the covers behind you, not bothering to change his clothes. the chains clink and spikes prickle when he cuddles up to you, but it doesnt matter; you're happy as can be that he decided to stop nagging and join you for once.

or at least that's what you thought.

a hand worms its way under your shirt and crawls to the front of your body, scraping at much more surface area than is necessary. meanwhile, another trails slowly and gently up your spine. the combination has you shuddering, covered head to toe in goosebumps.

you try to relax and ignore it so he will let you sleep. he is, of course, not having that, and the ever so gentle fingers are soon spidering atop your skin, touching little more than the fine hairs already standing on end.

it is only when his warm breath falls on your ear that you let out a small whimper. you feel his satisfied grin grow as he nestles his face in the crook of your neck.

"saaaans! this is unfaaair!" you complain, trying to roll away, but he holds you in place.

"Just how you like it" he growls, the words resounding within the core of your being. "Being all vulnerable and sensitive, intensely feeling every- little- touch~" - he punctuates with tiny squeezes to the bottom of your ribs, to which you squeak.

"leave me alone!!"

"Oh no, sweetheart. I'm staying right here." 


End file.
